Clouded Vision
by ShariaEarthborn
Summary: Hitomi, shortly after returning to earth, is offered a job as a divination teacher at Hogwarts.


****

Okay, now this is a new story. Aren't you proud of me? And no Original Characters, either. The idea popped into my head, and I looked for other stories with Hitomi as a 'teacher'. I found one. Just ONE. SO, here's another for people to ignore. Have fun! And just a warning- the characters may be OOC.

Disclaimer: On'tday noway.

Hitomi struggled vainly against the bonds that held her in place, watching Van battle a shrouded figure in midair.

"VAN!" She cried as the sword pierced his heart and he fell, his pristine white wings stained with his own blood, and trailing behind him as he plummeted…

"VAN!" Hitomi screamed, flying out of her bedcovers in a frenzy, panting. "Just a dream…" she sighed. That nightmare had plagued her sleep for several weeks now- ever since she had returned to earth, or the Mystic Moon, for the last time. She missed Van with all her heart.

So wrapped up in her thoughts was Hitomi that she barely noticed the regal barn owl perched on her bedpost. She let out a small yelp of surprise, recoiling away from the owl. _What on earth would an owl be doing here? _She thought, tentative hand reaching towards the owl. The barn owl looked at her once haughtily before dropping the envelope tightly clutched in its beak and hopping over to a more suitable perch on her dresser.

Slowly, Hitomi ripped open the envelope, and pulled out its contents- a sheet of parchment.

"Who on earth delivers letters on parchment with owls?" She muttered, unfolding the letter. Her eyes widened as they scanned over the neat writing on the paper.

Dear Hitomi Kanzaki,

We at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are offering you a post here as a Divination teacher. If you accept, your interview shall be held this Friday in a café in Tokyo called 'Angel's Shop'. Write your reply and give it to the owl that delivered this letter. I look forward to our meeting.

Albus Dumbledore

Hogwarts? Witchcraft and Wizardry? Teach Divination? How did they know about my visions? Hitomi thought worriedly. She resolved to tell her mother about it. It was probably some kind of practical joke or something. _Besides, I'm barely 16. I couldn't teach even if I wanted to!_ And yet, an uneasy feeling filled the pit of her stomach that clearly cried out that this was no joke.

Three days later, on Friday, Hitomi found herself in a small café in Tokyo called 'Angel's Shop'. Her mother, ever the voice of reason, had insisted that she at least meet this person. What if the job offer was real? It was 'never too soon to start looking' as her mother said.

An old man with a long white beard sliding into the booth across from her jolted her from her reverie. He was anything but what Hitomi had expected.

"I assume you are Miss Hitomi Kanzaki, am I correct? My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said warmly, his eyes twinkling and a smile on his face. "I have heard that you are a seer, that you have visions fairly regularly." Hitomi smiled nervously.

"Well, I do readings with Tarot cards occasionally," she said hesitantly, "but I don't see how I'm qualified for this job at all. I'm only sixteen! I'm not even sure you're serious about any of this, I mean, a school of witchcraft and wizardry?" If at all possible, the Dumbledore's eyes shone even brighter.

"Ah, I see. Well, the letter wasn't a hundred percent correct. You would serve mostly as a tutor for Divination, and you would take classes with the students for the rest of your classes. Essentially, you would be a student at Hogwarts, but a student that helps with some Divination classes, and you may end up doing after class sessions with some of the more proficient seers, if any are identified," he replied.

"But, witches and wizards? How do they exist?" Hitomi queried.

"Witches and wizards live all over the world, simply hidden from muggles. He replied.

"Muggles? What's a muggle?" Hitomi asked, thousands of questions swamping her mind.

"Muggles are what wizards refer to non-magical people as." Dumbledore said with a smile. Hitomi still had her doubts. _What would Van do?_ Her mind asked her.

"I'll go to your school," was her final reply.

****

Oy. Short Chappie. Sorry 'bout that. Well, well, well. Didja catch the name of the café? It was a blatant reference to Van. Heh heh. I'm so subtle. And sorry for any horrible mistakes- I wrote it in about an hour, and I didn't even read it over. If you liked it, REVIEW, and tell me to keep going. If I don't get reviews, I won't post any more.


End file.
